The New Recruit
by D.A.S.B8600
Summary: Gabby Rodriguez is one of the best players in 'Maldark Conquer of All Worlds', but when her high school friends tell them they're secret, something is released that only Gabby can stop.
1. Chapter 1

**Gabby's POV**

"No…No….No! Not again! Stupid Black Death. Killed me again" I said, turning off my browser. S'up, I'm Gabby Rodriguez and I'm a gamer. I'm only in middle school but I have one of the highest ranks in the game…except for Black Death. He's the only gamer whose ever beat me in the game.

"Gabby! Get ready for school!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Give me second!" I yelled back. I shut the screen of my laptop and ran downstairs.

"Honey, eat your breakfast" My mom said, putting a plate of disgusting 'scrambled' eggs. My mom isn't the best cook. Heck, she isn't even a _good_ cook. But she's an amazing baker.

"You know what? I'm not that hungry. I'll take a banana and eat it on the bus" I said.

"C'mon! Just try it" She said. I rolled my eyes and held my nose. I put the fork up to my mouth and almost puked. I gagged and ran over to the sink. I spit it out and turned to my mom.

"Oops…sorry" She said. I grabbed a banana and ran outside.

"Hey look! It's gamer girl!" One of the boys said when I walked outside. I rolled my eyes and got on the bus. One of the blondes stuck out her leg and quietly snickered. I smirked inwardly and pretended not to see it. Once I got to her, I stepped over her leg.

"You should really pull that in. Someone could trip on it" I said, smirking at her. She just gawked at me. You should know something; I'm not the most popular girl at school. Since I don't have blonde hair or have blue eyes. I sat down in the very back, next to some high school kids who go across the street from us. I think they're names are Dante and Wyatt.

"Hey guys" I said, sitting in between them.

"Hey Gabby" Wyatt said.

"S'up Gabs" Dante said, fist pumping me.

"Hey, can we trust you with something?' Wyatt asked.

"If you're going to tell me that you're starting puberty, _don't_ tell me" I said sarcastically. Dante laughed his maniacal laugh. I laughed to and we fist pumped again.

"No! That's not what I need to tell you. It's a secret that only me, Dante, Lyle and Angie know about" He said. I looked over at Dante, who just realized the situation and looked very excited.

"You know the game 'Maldark Conquer of All Worlds'? Well, a couple of months ago, we kinda…broke it. And then Maldark got out then Angie got sucked into the game then I saved her and we defeated Maldark and threw him back into the game but now, there a leaks that are actually _real_ monsters and stuff from the game!" He said in a rush, quieting his voice to a whisper. He looked at me for a moment. Expecting something.

"Good one, Wyatt. I'm assuming you came up with this, Dante, 'cause I know that Wyatt wouldn't have been able to come up with something like _that_" I said, laughing. I looked at Dante, who for once, looked dead serious.

"You're not joking…are you?" I asked. Dante shook his head.

"And you want to recruit me…don't you?" I asked, looking at Wyatt. He nodded. I groaned and rested my head in my hands.

"Well, this is just _lovely_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabby's POV**

The moment after I said that, the bus shook.

"Uh-oh" Wyatt said. The bus shook again, harder, sending a girl out of her seat. The bus stopped. It shook again, but so hard that the section that we were on was completely ripped off. I screamed as I fell from my seat and was dangling from the edge. I looked down and saw the ground and the rest of the bus…from very high up.

"Don't worry Gabs!" Dante said, pulling me into the seat.

"What's going on?" I yelled, trying to see what was lifting us up into the air. Once Dante and I had switched spots and I was leaning very far out of my seat, I finally saw it. And it saw me. It made a sort of movement with its mouth and I realized it was smiling. It then shook the seat. I screamed as I fell out and Dante or Wyatt couldn't grab me. Then everything seemed to go in slow motion. My beanie falling off, releasing my long brown hair. I screamed as the creature held out its hand to catch me. I landed roughly in its gooey palm. I was stuck to its hand.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP!" I screamed. The creature looked at me. It made that weird smile thing and brought me closer to its face. I screamed again and tried to move away. It seemed like the gooeyness went away because soon enough, my back was against his thumb, looking down. I then became very dizzy. I estimated that we were _really_ high. I looked back at the creature. He (I think it's a he) looked at me. I closed my eyes.

"P-p-please d-don't hurt me" I whispered.

_Now why would I want to do that?_ I heard a man ask inside my head.

"Then what do you want?" I whispered, but a little louder.

_I want your power_ He said. It was definitely the monster talking to me. I opened my eyes to look at him. He was very close to me… a little too close. I stumbled to the left and fell. I screamed as I fell. He was trying to catch me, but was unsuccessful. He set Dante and Wyatt down gently and used both hands to scoop me up, right before I hit the ground. I could see Dante's and Wyatt's worried faces when he brought his hands up to his face again.

_Let's try that again, shall we?_ He said. He then started walking. The force was so powerful, it knocked me over. I looked up at him again. I realized he looked more like a boy my age. Well, his eyes did. They were a chocolate brown and were absolutely beaut- what am I thinking? He's a monster for crying out loud! No, he's a leak from the game.

**Wyatt's POV**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" I said, pacing. Dante was just sitting on the ground. I looked at the gooey thing that just carried away our newest recruit. She didn't even have a weapon! I could tell it was a leak… but I didn't know what it was. I looked over at the bus. Lyle came running out of it.

"Did that thing just take Gabby? Max's little niece?" Lyle yelled.

"Adoptive niece" Dante corrected. I knew Dante was taking this hard. He and Gabby were close. She was like the little sister he never had.

"What are going to tell Angie? Heck what are we going to tell Gabby?" Lyle said. I started pacing again. Then I noticed something. Gabby's beanie. I ran over and grabbed it. It had some kind of goo on it. I brought it back over to the guys.

"Look at this. We can analyze this goo and find out which monster took her and then find out what places it likes and find her!" I said. Dante looked up at me and smiled.

"Awesome! Gabs, here we come!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Gabby's POV**

_She was running. She had a small baby in her arms. She looked over her shoulder and gasped._

"_You can't take my baby! You can't take Gabby!"_

I sat up straight in bed. I was panting and sweating. Then memories flooded back to me. I looked around. Where was I? Where's that gigantic monster? I stood up and realized I was a little dizzy. Okay a lot dizzy. I used the wall for support as I walked to the door. I opened it up and heard voices.

"We need her! She's the key!" a boy said. The same boy who was talking in my head.

"She's a hazard to both you and herself!" Another man said. I took a few steps and the voices silenced. I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Gabby?" The boy asked. I tried to run, but I ended up falling…right into the boys arms. I groaned. He then scooped me up, bridal style, and walked away from my room.

"She's awake…barely" He said. I groaned and tried to push myself out of his arms, but he held on to me.

"You shouldn't have drugged her" He said. They drugged me? I looked at the other man. Everything was a little blurry, but I could tell he had a really big head.

"Quite a trouble maker, are we?" The man asked, taking a step towards me. I tensed and turned away from him, into the boy's chest.

"Maldark, your scaring her!" The boy said. Maldark? Maldark is a fictional game character…until he escaped from the game, but Lyle, Dante and Wyatt put him back…didn't they?

"She shouldn't be scared! I _am_ her uncle" Maldark said. I grabbed onto the boy and twisted.

"Ow!" He said, setting me down and trying to inspect his bruise I gave him. I made a run for it.

"Darn it, David!" Maldark said. I was still a little woozy, but I could still run like the devil was chasing me! Well…something like that. I saw a door ahead of me. I smiled and ran for it.

"No! She's near the exit!" Maldark yelled. I ran faster. I finally made it to the door. I threw it open. Sunlight and cars and streets and everything that meant civilization. I ran outside.

"Where do you think you're going?" David said, catching up to me and grabbing my arm.

"Home" I spat. He chuckled.

"You know, I always knew you were a feisty one. I could tell when my father killed your mother" He whispered, pulling me close to him. I looked at him. I finally could see details. Wavy black hair, a nice tan skin, and beautiful brown eyes. I realized he was trying to talk to me in my head. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it off. I then said some… _things_, which were not very nice and turned around and walked away.

"You're going the wrong way you know. Safety's inside" He said. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Hey. I know you don't trust me or Maldark but you should at least be smart enough not to walk around in just…_that_" He said, gesturing to what I was wearing. I looked down and expected to see my jeans and peace sign t-shirt, but instead, I was wearing a white nightgown with a gauze wrapped around my chest.

"Who changed me" I growled.

"Um…" David said.

"You'd better be hoping that I don't rip your head off for changing my clothes you pervert!" I half yelled half whispered.

"Look. I did change you, but I didn't do your gauze. Just the nightgown…sorry" He said. I wanted to run over there and strangle him…but I didn't instead, I walked over to him.

"I-I'm sorry. I overreacted. But I can't go back in there. Maldark is evil" I said. David looked at me.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret. I don't work for Maldark. I work for Max Ross. That's Max right in there, he's trying some new character prototype thing" He said. I still doubted him, but when I walked back inside, I saw a man with brown hair and a stubble.

"Sorry. I'm Max. Your uncle" He said, holding out his hand. Before I could refuse the shake, I heard the door slam.

"MAX! Gabby's been- Gabby?" Wyatt said, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Dante! Wyatt!" I yelled. I ran over to them and hugged them.

"We were so worried! What happened to you?" Wyatt asked. I shrugged.

"Not sure really. All I remember is a gooey leak with brown eyes" I said. I looked over and saw the big brother of one of my biggest bullies at my school.

"Your Vanessa's big brother, aren't you?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

"She bullies you, doesn't she?" He asked. It was my turn to nod. I turned back to Dante.

"Where did that monster thing go?" he asked. I shrugged, then looked at David. He was walking away from us.

"I'll be right back" I said, walking towards David before they could respond.

"That was you wasn't it?" I asked. He nodded. He looked up at me.

"I-I'm sorry…for kidnapping you" He apologized.

"And for talking inside my head" I said. He gave me a questioning look.

"I never talked inside your head" He said. I thought for a moment. Then, out of the blue, my knees gave out. I grunted as my head hit the floor. I couldn't move. I felt David scoop me up into his arms, bridal style, and run to the room I woke up in. I tried to tell him that I was okay, but no words came out of my mouth. Then, I couldn't see. Everything was black. I could feel myself drift away from reality and life, but I fought. I didn't win. I finally gave in to the darkness. I didn't die, but I was in a sleep mode sort of thing. I couldn't hear or see anything. Until the voice in my head talked to me again.

_Your causing quite a mess, you realize that, don't you?_ He said.

_Who are you? What do you want from me?_ I thought. He chuckled.

_As I said before, your power._ He said.

_You didn't answer my first question. Who are you?_ I thought.

_I am your worst nightmare._


End file.
